


long time no see

by lancede



Series: heist AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, Attempt at Humor, Espionage, Gen, Humor, M/M, Plot, Plot Twists, agent!vernon, journalist!seungkwan, or at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancede/pseuds/lancede
Summary: Seungkwan had expected the pop quiz that day. He hadn't expected robbing somebody's grandmother's house, getting held hostage, and dismantling a international crime ring.But hey, it's not everyday that a CIA agent crashes your university lecture.(prequel to "run home")
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: heist AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979752
Kudos: 72





	long time no see

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prequel to "run home" although they can be read in either order! it's set in the same historical AU but the historical aspect doesn't come up too much plotwise
> 
> I wrote this kinda fast so please excuse any typos/plot holes :)

"And thus in such an enhanced situation, we cannot claim that any one set of beliefs is likely to affect an informed citizenry. Now, take out your books for a pop quiz."

 _I knew it_ , Seungkwan thinks viciously, clicking open his ballpoint pen aggressively. On either side of him, Chan and Seokmin jolt awake.

"Pop quiz? I haven't done any of the readings for the past two weeks," Seokmin whimpers.

"Maybe it'll be an easy quiz," Chan says with a shrug.

Seungkwan raises an eyebrow. He very much doubts that.

He's trying to think of the best way to console Seokmin when the boy sitting in the row in front of them turns around, all cheekbones and dark eyebrows.

Seungkwan blinks in surprise. He's seen this guy a few times around campus (not that he's been looking), but he hadn't even realized they were in the same lecture. How odd.

"Just tell Mr. John that you're not feeling well or that you need to use the restroom," the boy suggests. "Ask if you can make up the quiz later."

Seokmin's eyes light up, and he raises his hand.

"Professor? I think I've contracted dysentery," Seokmin declares loudly. "May I use the restroom?"

 _"Seokmin,"_ Seungkwan hisses, his face burning red. The boy chuckles and turns back around.

~

"He's not actually sick, is he?" Chan asks him as they approach the restrooms after lecture.

Seungkwan huffs irritatedly as he shifts Seokmin's stack of books in his arms.

"He'd better not be," Seungkwan mutters. "I have two papers due this week, I don't have time to take care of him."

There's only one stall in the restroom. He knocks on the door.

"Seokmin? Are you still in there?" Seungkwan calls.

There's no response. Seungkwan frowns.

He dumps Seokmin's stuff in a heap on the floor and knocks again.

"Hello?"

Still no response.

Seungkwan glances over his shoulder, checking that he and Chan are the only two people in the bathroom, then ducks his head under the stall.

It's empty.

"Maybe he went home," Chan suggests.

"And left his stuff in class?" Seungkwan asks, raising an eye in disbelief.

Chan shrugs. "Well... otherwise, Mr. John might have insisted on that pop quiz. Does he have a cell phone?"

"No, he doesn't," Seungkwan answers, thinking. He gathers up Seokmin's books. "But you're right. He's probably back at the dorms. See you next class?"

~

Seungkwan fishes out his spare key to Seokmin's room and opens the door.

"Seokmin, I'm coming in—"

He freezes, catching the boy from lecture in the act of tying Seokmin to a chair.

"Mmmmph!" grunts Seokmin around a gag, his eyes wide.

"It's not what it looks like?" offers the boy sheepishly.

Seungkwan crosses his arms with false bravado. "Are you trying to kidnap Seokmin? Rude. I can't believe I thought you were — a student here."

"But I am a student. Same as you," the boy says, frowning. He pulls out his wallet and shows Seungkwan his ID.

"My name's Harley Brown. I'm majoring in art, see?"

Seungkwan frowns. "That says your name is Hansol Vernon Chwe, a CIA agent in training."

"Oh. Shit. Wrong ID."

"So, you _are_ trying to kidnap Seokmin, then."

"Well... it's for a good reason."

"Don't tell me my best friend is actually a serial killer," Seungkwan says, half-laughing.

"..."

Seungkwan gapes in disbelief. "No way. That is physically impossible. Seokmin stepped on a ladybug once and cried about it for a full month."

Vernon looks back and forth between him and Seokmin, who stares up at him with teary innocent eyes.

"Yeah, I'd believe that," he admits, and goes to remove Seokmin's gag. "Either this guy is completely innocent, or he's a really good actor."

Seokmin rubs his jaw, looking considerably upset. "But I am a good actor. I got an A+ in Intro to Acting. My professor told me I had special talent."

Vernon nods along.

"So, why'd you kidnap Seokmin if you don't really think he did it?" Seungkwan asks.

Vernon reaches into his jacket and pulls out a photograph. It's a homey-looking cottage in a field of flowers.

"Seokmin was spotted at this house a few days ago. I wasn't told the details, but apparently it makes him a person of interest."

Seokmin knits his eyebrows. "That's Soonyoung's grandmother's house."

"Uh... in any case, you're free to go. Sorry for kidnapping you. Maybe I can pull some strings and get you excused from pop quizzes for the semester, or something."

"That would be _wonderful_ ," Seokmin says with feeling. "I really do need to use the restroom now, though. One second."

Seokmin heads off. Seungkwan turns to Vernon.

"Why exactly do you kidnap people for going to Soonyoung's grandmother's house?"

Vernon hesitates.

"That, I really can't tell you. Sorry. I should probably be on my way, too."

"No, wait—"

"It was nice meeting you," says Vernon with an honest smile. "But I have to go."

Seungkwan grabs for the hem of his jacket, but misses.

~

Seungkwan doesn't think about what he's doing too much as he wedges open the bedroom window with a baseball bat and hauls himself through.

He lands on the floor with a thump and dusts off his hands. He's just gathering facts, is all. He's curious.

The bedroom is small but cozy. He wanders over to the dresser, pulling open a drawer to look for clues. But there's nothing out of the ordinary.

"Grandma, the guy is back again — Seungkwan? Are you _robbing_ —"

Seungkwan squawks, spinning around and blindly striking out with the bat.

There's a thump.

Soonyoung's body slumps to the floor. Seungkwan looks at the bat in his hands.

This looks bad. Really, really bad.

He stuffs the bat under the dresser and kneels by Soonyoung, whose pulse is thankfully still going strong. There's a bruise on his forehead, though. Hopefully Soonyoung will forgive him.

He stuffs Soonyoung's body under the dresser, too, and heads downstairs.

He tiptoes through the living room and through the kitchen, past the front door.

The doorbell rings.

 _Don't answer it_ , he tells himself. _Why would you answer it. You're not supposed to be in this house. At least look through the peephole first._

But he's panicked, and so he does what comes naturally.

He opens the door to see his professor, who pulls out a pistol and aims it at Seungkwan.

~

"Where is he?" demands his professor, pistol aimed directly at Seungkwan.

"I didn't do it," Seungkwan yelps, his hands up. "I mean, Soonyoung's just out. Getting groceries."

"Soonyoung? What?" Mr. John asks, and Seungkwan realizes there's no way he could know about Soonyoung upstairs.

"I meant Seokmin. He's safe now," Seungkwan says, and immediately clamps his mouth shut. He's too tense, he needs to slow down and let his brain catch up.

"Seokmin? Who's Seokmin?"

"Seokmin. Your student."

"No, I am not asking about him," Mr. John says, raising the pistol higher, pointing it point-blank at Seungkwan's forehead. Seungkwan gulps.

"I am asking about another student — Lee Chan."

Seungkwan chews his lip nervously. "Professor... um, I know we faked doing the interview for our last project, but isn't that a little—"

"What?" Mr. John lowers his pistol, looking stern.

"Seungkwan, I am very disappointed in both of you. To a student and to a journalist, integrity is of utmost importance."

"Oh... You didn't know."

"I did not," confirms Mr. John, then sighs.

"Look, Seungkwan. I am sorry to be the one to tell you, but your best friend is an assassin."

"No, Seokmin is my best friend," Seungkwan says automatically.

Then, "Why does everyone think my best friend is an assassin?"

Then the words register.

"You're saying that Chan is an undercover assassin."

Mr. John nods seriously.

"You did not notice his disappearances? His absences and mysterious injuries?"

"I need some time to think about this," he tells Mr. John. His professor nods.

"Do not worry, you will have plenty of time to think," Mr. John says. "I am sorry, Seungkwan, but as Chan's friend, you will be quite useful."

Seungkwan's vision goes dark.

~

"Seungkwan. Seungkwan, wake up," whispers Chan, shaking him.

Seungkwan blinks open his eyes groggily. He's really cold, and his legs have fallen asleep. Chan helps him up carefully. They're in some sort of cellar.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asks Seungkwan.

Chan stills, realizing that Seungkwan knows.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You can explain later," Seungkwan tells him. He's made up his mind. He's going to trust Chan. "This is a trap, you need to get out—"

The door bursts open, light flooding the cellar.

"There you are, Chan," Mr. John booms, aiming his pistol. Seungkwan instinctively steps in front of Chan.

"Wait, Mr. John," Seungkwan protests. "You can't kill him."

"Seungkwan, step out of the way. Chan is a wanted criminal."

"Okay, fine, maybe, but he's a kid! He's younger than me!"

"Seungkwan..." comes Chan's voice quietly behind him.

"Out of the way, Seungkwan," Mr. John threatens. "I won't ask again."

"No," Seungkwan insists. "You're a professor. Chan is one of your students, you can't do this."

Mr. John's eyes glint. " _Am_ I your professor?"

"He's not actually your professor," Chan mutters to him, a little too late.

"Behold!" Mr. John declares. "For I am Wilmod Goodwin Holstein John! Leader of the world's most infamous crime ring! Look upon me and tremble! I have assumed countless identities and vanquished foes all over the globe! I have—"

There's a quick movement and a clicking sound.

"Thanks for the confession," Vernon tells him, handcuffing him neatly.

Mr. John howls in rage, but is quickly muffled. Seungkwan stands absolutely still as Vernon steps around Mr. John and approaches them.

"Hey, Seungkwan."

"Hey," Seungkwan replies. He crosses his arms. "You're not taking Chan anywhere."

Behind his back, Chan shifts uneasily.

"It's okay, Seungkwan," Chan mumbles.

Seungkwan turns. "So you really are an assassin."

Chan nods, his face set.

"Chan," interjects Vernon, his voice serious. "How many people have you killed?"

"Don't be rude," counters Seungkwan.

"Chan?"

Chan's face is unreadable in the shadows. "Well, none."

Seungkwan does a double take. "But aren't you an assassin?"

"I... trained to be one."

"But he never actually carried out an assignment," Vernon finishes. "The targets vanished, but Chan had only relocated them and hid them so carefully that they'd never be found — almost."

"Not as tough as you look," notes Seungkwan, poking Chan's chest. Chan scowls.

"They found out," he says, turning to Vernon.

Vernon nods. "I'm impressed the leader himself came to track you down." He pulls out a slip of paper, skimming over it. "Let me see... I don't actually have any directions about what to do with you, so you're free to go, I guess."

A look of surprise flits across Chan's face.

"Oh. Uh. Thanks," Chan says, and after hesitating, makes his way out the door.

Seungkwan waits until Chan is well gone before turning to Vernon.

"You were supposed to bring Chan in, too, weren't you?"

Vernon shrugs. "You know how it goes. He caught me by surprise — I tried as hard as I could, but he got away," he says, and Seungkwan tries not to smile.

He follows Vernon outside, trailing a few paces behind as Vernon drags a struggling and kicking Mr. John into a vehicle outside.

"So, um," Seungkwan starts. "What do you usually do when you're not..." he waves a hand, "...abducting people? I've seen you around campus before, right?"

Vernon closes the trunk of the car with a click and dusts off his hands.

"I major in art," he replies, a smile playing across his lips. But then he grows serious. "That reminds me. It really is probably best if we don't run into each other again. I'm not supposed to have people know what I do."

Seungkwan crosses his arms.

"On the contrary," he counters. "Since I already know your identity, I'm your best option for a sidekick."

Vernon tilts his head, not quite keeping his poker face. "Do secret agents have sidekicks?"

"You do now," Seungkwan states confidently.

Vernon hums noncommittally and hops into the driver's seat.

"I'll think about it. See you in class?" he asks, and Seungkwan positively beams.

Vernon waves as he drives off, and Seungkwan stands in front of Soonyoung's house for a long time.

"Seungkwan!"

Soonyoung emerges from the house, looking very annoyed and very angrily wielding a baseball bat, and Seungkwan decides that now is a good time to make a run for it.


End file.
